Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten
thumb|400px|Quelle: Statistisches Bundesamt; Grafik: ESM; entnommen aus [http://www.spiegel.de/unispiegel/studium/bild-753008-195810.html Anzahl der Promotionen in Deutschland] Worum geht es hier...? Auf dieser Seite werden Informationen, insbesondere Pressemitteilungen zur Diskussion um wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten dokumentiert. Wissenschaftlich unredliches Verhalten rückt (auch dank der Arbeit von GuttenPlag Wiki) verstärkt in die mediale Öffentlichkeit. Plagiate, wie sie bei Guttenberg gefunden wurden, also das Übernehmen von Texten ohne entsprechende Zitation, sind nur eine Form, in der die unerlaubte Übernahme fremden geistigen Eigentums stattfinden kann. Auch das Übernehmen von Forschungsergebnissen, an denen man gar nicht, oder nicht maßgeblich beteiligt war, um sie dennoch als eigene auszugeben, findet sich immer wieder. Besonders gravierend ist es, wenn Forschungsergebnisse manipuliert wurden, um Thesen zu untermauern, die durch die Forschung eigentlich widerlegt wären, oder indem man sich die Forschung ganz 'erspart' und Ergebnisse erfindet. Solch wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten kann auch dann, wenn es erst nach der Dissertation erfolgt ist, zur Aberkennung des Doktorgrades führen (so z.B. im Falle Hendrik Schön). Damit Wissenschaft wirklich Wissen schaffen kann, das Grundlage nicht nur für Schulwissen, sondern auch für politische Entscheidungen, Wirtschaft, Produktion, Recht, Gesundheit und vieles mehr sein kann, müssen sich alle Menschen darauf verlassen können, dass wissenschaftliches Wissen korrekt generiert und weiter vermittelt wurde. Nur so kann letztlich aus allen einzelnen Leistungen von WissenschaftlerInnen zusammen das Fundament unserer Gesellschaft, unseres Umgangs mit unserer Umwelt bis hin zur Identität eines jeden einzelnen Menschen entstehen. [ zurück zur Hauptseite Pressespiegel ] 'Weitere Materialien zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten' *Grundsätze und Richtlinien wissenschaftlicher Institutionen *Umgang mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten **...wissenschaftlicher Institutionen **...der Rechtssprechung *Forschung zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten ___________________________________________________________________________________ April 2011 7. April 2011 *'Der Tagesspiegel:' [http://www.tagesspiegel.de/weltspiegel/der-doktormacher/4032398.html Titelhandel: Der Doktormacher] (Armin Lehmann) "Es gibt viele krumme Wege, an einen Doktortitel zu kommen. Nicht nur die Methode Guttenberg. Man könnte sich auch an Paul Jensen wenden. Der weiß nämlich, wo das Promovieren ein Kinderspiel ist." ---- 6. April 2011 *'Spiegel:' Falsche Gründe für den Doktor: Bitte, lassen Sie es bleiben "Es gibt 1000 gute Gründe fürs Promovieren - und sieben klare Warnsignale, die gegen einen Doktor sprechen. Forschungsreferent Wolfgang Adamczak mahnt im Hochschulmagazin "duz", nicht aus Langeweile oder Feigheit zu promovieren. Und schon gar nicht, weil der Papa einen Dr. hat." Siehe auch das Dossier zum Thema Doktortitel ---- 5. April 2011 *'Göttinger Tagblatt:' Damit die Doktorarbeit ein Ende findet (Heidi Niemann) "Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg will sieben Jahre gebraucht haben, bis er ein 475-Seiten-Werk als Doktorarbeit ablieferte, das jedoch zu großen Teilen abgeschrieben war. An der Universität Göttingen versucht man, solche Plagiatsfälle im Vorfeld zu verhindern. Drei fakultätsübergreifende Graduiertenschulen kümmern sich um eine intensivere Betreuung der Doktoranden und eine bessere Kontrolle ihrer Arbeiten." *'Südkurier: 'Universität (gemeint ist Freiburg, GuttenPlag): Plagiatsaffäre in der nächsten Runde (kaz) "Die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen drei Wissenschaftler aus der Sportmedizin sind offenbar schwerer als erwartet. Die zuständige Kommission der Medizinischen Fakultät hat die wegen großer Übereinstimmungen beanstandeten Arbeiten überprüft und den Fall an den Untersuchungsausschuss der Universität zur Redlichkeit in der Wissenschaft übergeben." *'Die Zeit:' Doktorarbeit: Warum promovieren? "Wer in die Wissenschaft will, braucht den Doktortitel. Aber es gibt auch andere Gründe, ihn anzustreben " ---- 4. April 2011 *'ArticleField.com:' The Necessity To Purchase Dissertation Papers (Berenice Heaton) "In the current times, when students write any sort of academic paper, the plagiarism is the top concern and they make every effort to avoid plagiarism from their papers. In a dissertation, plagiarism is the disaster fro your future as well as degree. So ask the company to assure that there will be no plagiarism in your custom papers. You can ask for the anti- plagiarism report scanned by the up-to-date plagiarism checker." *'Deutschlandfunk:' "Die Dunkelziffer ist extrem groß" - Auch Professoren plagiieren "Nicht nur Doktoranden schreiben ab - die Doktorväter sind kaum besser, sagt der Juraprofessor Volker Rieble und fordert transparentere Verfahren, Plagiate aufzudecken und die fraglichen Werke dann - wie in der Autobranche üblich - zurückzurufen." Audio ____________________________________________________________________________________ 3. April 2011 *'Die Presse:' Dissertation Hahns: 12 Seiten auffällig(Regina Pöll): "Die Überprüfung der Uni-Arbeit des heutigen EU-Kommissars läuft an. Plagiatsjäger im Internet beteiligen sich, die Arbeit ist seit mehreren Wochen online aufzurufen. Experte Weber rechnet mit neuen Erkenntnissen." ____________________________________________________________________________________ März 2011 31. März 2011 *'art in berlin: 'KUR-Journal: Editorial (Andrea F.G. Raschèr) "Für die Copy/Paste-Generation wird das Plagiat immer mehr zu einem diffusen Etwas. Im Windschatten von Gratiskultur und Gratiskonsum verkommt die Autorenschaft immer mehr zu einem Schlaraffenland der Formulierungen, deren man sich ungehemmt bedienen kann." *'Deutschlandradio Kultur:' Sendung vom 31.03.2011 11:30 - Jurist Volker Rieble: Vorgehen von Professoren gegen Plagiate wirkt halbherzig "Wer aus der Diskussion um Plagiate an Universitäten heraus will, der darf nicht vergessen, die oberen Stufen zu fegen. Das schreibt der Jurist Volker Rieble in der "Süddeutschen Zeitung". Er betont, bei Plagiaten auf Professorenebene gebe es oft keine ernsthaften Sanktionen. Der Persönlichkeitsschutz der Professoren sorge für Anonymität. Das führe dazu, dass das Vorgehen vieler Hochschullehrer gegen Plagiate halbherzig wirke - vor allem, wenn es um Kollegen gehe. Rieble schreibt, erst wenn das Professorenplagiat an die Öffentlichkeit dringe und die Kritik laut werde, würde die Wissenschaft reagieren. " *'Kurier: 'Neue Plagiatsvorwürfe in Bayreuth (Peter Engelbrecht) "Konkret geht es um die wissenschaftliche Studie „Zur Kenntnis tertiärer Verwitterungsreste und Sedimente in der Oberpfalz und ihrer Umgebung“, die (Wolfgang, GuttenPlag) Zech 1984 zusammen mit einem Studenten in der Schriftenreihe „Relief-Boden-Paläoklima“ veröffentlicht hatte." (...) "Er (gemeint ist Prof. Harald Dill, GuttenPlag) wirft Zech vor, die von ihm gefertigten Untersuchungen in dem wissenschaftlichen Aufsatz nicht mit Quellenangabe genannt zu haben. Zech habe „rund ein Drittel der untersuchten Geländeaufschlüsse“, die in der Studie verwertet worden seien, von ihm, Dill, übernommen, habe ihn aber weder im Literaturverzeichnis noch in der Danksagung erwähnt. Beim Zahlenmaterial der Probenprotokolle „hat er die von mir erarbeiteten Daten aufs Komma genau abgeschrieben, ohne den Urheber zu nennen“, wirft Dill dem inzwischen pensionierten Zech vor." (...) „Ein Professor sollte Vorbild sein“, sagt er (d.i. Prof. Harald Dill, GuttenPlag) , und erhofft sich ein Stück späte Gerechtigkeit. Auslöser des Vorstoßes war der Fall Guttenberg, der die Sache nach gut zwei Jahrzehnten bei ihm wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte. „Wenn die Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft ihr Ethos wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens ernst genommen hätte, dann hätte dieser Hochschullehrer keine Förderung mehr erhalten dürfen“, betonte Dill." *'RTL: 'Plagiate: Acht Betrugsfälle an Berliner Unis "Allein an Berlins Hochschulen sind in den vergangenen fünf Jahren acht Fälle von Wissenschaftsbetrug à la Guttenberg bestätigt worden. Insgesamt habe es 42 Verdachtsfälle auf wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten gegeben, 22 mal wurden daraufhin Untersuchungen eingeleitet. Das ging aus der Antwort der Bildungssenatsverwaltung auf eine Kleine Anfrage der Grünen-Abgeordneten Anja Schillhaneck hervor. Drei der acht Fälle, in denen sich der Anfangsverdacht erhärtete, führten zu personalrechtlichen Konsequenzen, in zwei Fällen wurde das Promotionsverfahren gestoppt und zweimal der Doktorgrad entzogen. Ein Verfahren läuft noch." (Hinweis: Link war am 07.04.2011 nicht (mehr) erreichbar, GuttenPlag) *'Süddeutsche:' Plagiate in der Wissenschaft: Scheinheilige Professoren (Volker Rieble) "Jenes Dissertationsplagiat ist nahezu abgearbeitet; aber was geschieht nun? Wie wollen Universitäten die erforderliche Qualitätssicherung für ihre teils verdorbenen Wissenschaftsprodukte bewirken? Hatte man anfangs das Gefühl, die deutsche Wissenschaft wolle es so wie immer halten - Augen zu und durch -, lassen sich nunmehr erste Reformvorschläge vernehmen. So hat sich der Deutsche Hochschulverband als Gewerkschaft der Hochschullehrer über seinen Präsidenten Bernhard Kempen zu Wort gemeldet." *'Süddeutsche:' Uni Würzburg - eine Doktorfabrik? Die Angst vor dem Déjà-vu (Olaf Przybilla) "Strauß-Spezl Lothar Bossle stand im Ruf, an Würzburgs Uni eine Doktorfabrik eingerichtet zu haben. Nun werden wieder ähnliche Vorwürfe laut." (...) "Ein Uni-Sprecher bestätigt Erstaunliches: Doktorarbeiten in der Geschichte der Medizin sollten "nicht mehr als 50 Seiten" umfassen. Das Material, das im Institut gefunden wurde, war dennoch so irritierend, dass die Kommission der Uni 2006 zusammentrat - und Anzeige gegen den Professor wegen des Verdachts unerlaubter Promotionspraktiken erstattete. "Wir hatten den massiven Verdacht, dass die Doktoranden nicht hinreichend über ihr Thema orientiert waren", sagt ein mit dem Vorgang vertrauter Professor, zumal die Diktion vieler Arbeiten "für Doktoranden sehr unüblich" ausgefallen sei." (...) "Von den neuen Ermittlungen erhoffe man sich nun mehr Klarheit, immerhin könnte es bis zu 250 Doktoren geben, deren eigene wissenschaftliche Leistung sehr übersichtlich ausgefallen ist." Siehe hierzu auch Institut für Geschichte der Medizin Universität Würzburg und Professoren: Magie und Mystik vom 24.07.1989: "Ein einstiger Strauß-Günstling, der Würzburger Soziologe Bossle, ist bei der CSU in Verruf geraten: Allzu dreist hat er den Hochschulbetrieb mit Propaganda und Privatgeschäften verquickt." *'Südkurier:' Die Universität Konstanz und Plagiate "Bei der Ermittlung und Aufarbeitung wissenschaftlicher Unredlichkeit spielt die Universität Konstanz eine besondere Rolle.Der Fall Guttenberg: Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) hatte zwar in Bayreuth seine durch Plagiatsvorwürfe belastete Doktorarbeit abgegeben. Doch es waren Doktoranden der Universität Konstanz, die einen offenen Brief an Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel aufsetzten, der Guttenberg schließlich zu Fall brachte." *'Tiroler Tageszeitung:' Uni Konstanz prüft Plagiats-Vorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter (APA/dpa) "Vorbild war die Internetseite GuttenPlag Wiki, die ohne Quellenangabe übernommene Textpassagen in der Doktorarbeit des zurückgetretenen deutschen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dokumentiert hatte." *'Tagesspiegel': Wer an Berlins Hochschulen betrügt (Amory Burchard) "An Berliner Hochschulen hat es in den vergangenen fünf Jahren 42 Verdachtsfälle von wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten gegeben. In 22 Fällen haben die Hochschulen daraufhin Untersuchungen mutmaßlicher Plagiate oder Fälschungen eingeleitet. Das geht aus der Antwort der Wissenschaftsverwaltung auf eine Kleine Anfrage der Grünen im Abgeordnetenhaus hervor. In acht dieser Fälle konnte Fehlverhalten nachgewiesen werden, heißt es in der Antwort von Staatssekretär Knut Nevermann. Zweimal sei ein Promotionsverfahren beendet, zweimal ein Doktortitel entzogen worden, in einem Fall sei das Verfahren noch nicht abgeschlossen." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 30. März 2011 *'orf.at:' Deutschland: Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter "Nach der Affäre um den Doktortitel des deutschen Ex-Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gibt es nun auch in der Familie des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber (CSU) Probleme mit einer Dissertation." *'Readers Edition':'' Mogel-Doktorin Kristina Schroeder'' (Rolf Ehlers) "Hätte zu Guttenberg sich doch auch ein solches Thema ausgesucht! Er hätte dann nicht zu beklagen brauchen, dass er durch seine Dissertation neben seinen politischen Aufgaben und seinen familiären Pflichten überfordert war. Auch hätte es nichts ausgemacht, dass er gar keinen Drang hatte, irgend etwas von Wert wissenschaftlich zu ergründen." *'RP-Online:' Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter (rpo) "Nach Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wird nun die Tochter des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber mit Plagiatsvorwürfen konfrontiert. (...) Unter anderem soll die Juristin Zeitungsartikel, Pressemitteilungen von Verbänden sowie Artikel der freien Internet-Enzyklopädie Wikipedia verwendet haben, ohne die Quellen in ihrer Arbeit zu nennen." *'Stiftung Partner für Schule NRW:' Raus aus der Guttenbergfalle (Online-Initiative klicksafe) "Nicht erst seit Bundesverteidigungsminister dabei erwischt werden, ist das Kopieren von Fremdtexten aus dem Internet in akademische Arbeiten oder in Hausaufgaben und Referate an deutschen Schulen ein großes Problem. Studierenden, Schülerinnen und Schülern fehlt häufig jedes Unrechtsbewusstsein, wissen Lehrerinnen und Lehrer zu berichten. Dem ärgerlichen Thema widmet sich nun ein neuer Teil der gemeinsamen Themenreihe von klicksafe und iRights.info zu Rechtsfragen im Netz. Unter dem Titel "Zitieren im WWW" werden Regeln und Besonderheiten von Text- und Bildzitaten im Internet erklärt." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 29. März 2011 *'DAS VIERTE:' Die 10 erstaunlichsten Fakten über Plagiate ''(Achtung! Direktlink auf die Seite nicht möglich.) "So richtig in aller Munde sind Plagiate erst, seit Ex-Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg öffentlich als Abschreiber deklariert wurde. Seine Doktorarbeit strotzt vor Auszügen aus den Büchern, Artikeln und Essays fremder Forscher, mit deren Federn sich der Politiker schmückte." *'flash.news.net:' ''Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg wie hältst Du's mit dem Plagiat? (Anne Haeming) "Und es galt auch für Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister ist mittlerweile nicht nur seinen Doktortitel los, auch über 100 Strafanzeigen wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind gegen ihn eingegangen. Allerdings scheint die nicht-wissenschaftliche Öffentlichkeit dem plagiierenden Ex-Verteidigungsminister mehrheitlich verziehen zu haben, nach dem Motto: Ach, wir haben doch in der Schule alle schon einmal geschummelt. Jedenfalls legten das Umfragen nahe." Originalabdruck bei Spiegel online - siehe unten im Pressespiegel *'Nürnberger Nachrichten: 'Plagiatsvorwurf: Auch Stoibers Tochter soll geschummelt haben (dpa/nz) "Nach der Affäre um den Doktortitel von Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gibt es nun auch in der Familie des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber (CSU) Probleme mit einer Dissertation: Stoibers Tochter Veronica Saß soll auf 47 Seiten einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit abgeschrieben haben." *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Plagiats-Vorwürfe gegen Stoiber-Tochter ''"Nach Angaben des Blattes ist die Universität Konstanz mit dem Fall befasst. Die Hochschule habe bestätigt, dass der Promotionsausschuss der rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultät derzeit einen Betrugsfall prüfe." *'Spiegel online: Wissenschaft nach Guttenberg: Wie hältst Du's mit dem Plagiat?'' (Anne Haeming) "Dass Guttenberg mit seiner Arbeit durchgekommen ist, noch dazu mit einem 'summa cum laude', ist ein Armutszeugnis für das gesamte Kontrollgremium. Aber in vielen Fällen ist der betreuende Professor eben auch der einzige, der auf dem Themengebiet so spezialisiert ist, dass er die Leistung des Promovierenden inhaltlich einschätzen kann - und auch erkennt, ob irgendwo geklaut wurde." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 28. März 2011 * '''Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: VroniPlag Wiki gegründet – ob es wieder funktionieren wird?'' Plagiatsgutachter Dr. Stefan Weber: "Wenn ich es richtig einschätze, ist die neue Plagiatsaffäre den Massenmedien, auch der Qualitätspresse, zunächst weitgehend egal. Dann stellt sich die Frage, ob sich genügend Netznutzer über die netzeigenen Kanäle aufraffen werden – schade wäre es, wenn’s nicht ein zweites Mal klappen würde." * Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: Nächste Dissertationsaffäre nach Guttenberg braut sich zusammen "Waren die Causa Guttenberg und das Ausmaß des Plagiats ein Einzelfall? Alle Universitäten aller Länder der Welt haben ein Plagiatsproblem. Aber Deutschlands Universitäten haben langsam ein Imageproblem, falls sich nunmehr tatsächlich das “Muster Guttenberg” wiederholen sollte." * BlogNZ: Wo lässt die CSU Dissertationen schreiben? "Nun hat auch die Uni Konstanz ihren Plagiatsfall. Zweifelhaft ist allerdings, ob es sich “nur” um einen Betrugsfall handelt oder ob auch ein öffentliches Interesse vorliegt." * news.de: Droht ein zweiter Guttenberg-Fall? (Juliane Ziegengeist) "Die Vorwürfe seien zwar derzeit quantitativ - im Hinblick auf die gesamte Arbeit - unbedeutend. «Aber es hat auch bei Guttenberg klein angefangen», sagt Weber auf news.de-Anfrage. Qualitativ seien die bislang gefundenen fünf Übernahmen durchaus gravierend. Umso verwunderlicher erscheint dem Experten, dass keiner der Gutachter - beide namhafte deutsche Rechtswissenschaftler - das Plagiat bemerkte." * Nürnberger Zeitung: Guttenberg ist nicht allein ""Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg scheint kein Einzelfall zu sein. Längst haben die fleißigen Plagiatsforscher im Internet weitere Doktorarbeiten im Visier. Aktuell geht es um Auffälligkeiten bei einer Dissertation, die an der Uni Konstanz eingereicht wurde. Die "Autorin" stammt ebenfalls aus dem CSU-Umfeld." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 26. März 2011 *'FRÜHNACHRICHTEN:' Florierendes Geschäft der Ghostwriter (csch) "Sicherlich hat auch die aktuelle Bildungspolitik um den Bologna-Prozess ihren Beitrag zu solchen Geschäften geleistet. Im Bachelor-Chaos und mit überlaufenen Vorlesungssälen haben sich die Studienbedingungen nicht vereinfacht. Der Druck auf die zukünftige ‚Bildungselite’ ist gewachsen, denn in den neuen Studiengängen sind mehr Prüfungen über mehr Stoff in immer kürzerer Zeit die Regel. Fakt ist, dass durch die Plagiatsaffaire den Ghostwriting-Agenturen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst geschenkt wurde und dies sicherlich nicht zu deren Nachteil geschehen ist." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 25. März 2011 *'Badische Zeitung:' Falsches Studium - Guttenberg all’italiana (Martin Zöller) Italien: Staatssekretärin schmückt sich angeblich zu Unrecht mit einem Mastertitel. Opposition fordert den Rücktritt wie bei zu Guttenberg. *'Stuttgarter Zeitung: 'Plagiat in "Trottwar": CDU-Abgeordneter Löffler gibt den Mini-Guttenberg (Thomas Braun und Markus Heffner) "Auf Guttenbergs Spuren wandelt nun der CDU-Landtagsabgeordnete und Kandidat im Stuttgarter Wahlkreis III (Nord), Reinhard Löffler - ob er mit einem ähnlichem Fanzulauf rechnen kann, werden die nächsten Tagen zeigen. In der aktuellen Ausgabe der Straßenzeitung "Trottwar" hat der CDU-Mann nämlich unter seinem Namen einen Beitrag abdrucken lassen, der allerdings keineswegs aus der Feder "von Dr. Reinhard Löffler", stammt, wie er dem Leser glauben macht." Im weiteren folgt der Nachweis von KomplettPlagiaten von der Homepage von Prof. Gunter Dueck, sowie die Stellungnahmen dazu (u.a. des Chefredakteurs, sowie des Plagiierten selbst) *'Spiegel Online:' "Buckeln vor dem Minister" (Juliane Frisse) "Aufgeschreckt von der Guttenberg-Affäre schauen österreichische Wissenschaftler ihrem EU-Kommissar Johannes Hahn noch einmal genau in seine Doktorarbeit. Doch Uni und Wissenschaftsministerium blocken eine lückenlose Aufklärung ab." (...) "Nach dem Vorbild des GuttenPlag Wikis haben sie ein Wiki eingerichtet, in dem verdächtige Stellen in Hahns Arbeit zusammengetragen werden sollen." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 24. März 2011 *'tagesschau.de:' Guttenberg auf Italienisch (Tilmann Kleinjung) "Die italienische Staatssekretärin Daniela Santanchè soll einen Masterstudiengang an einer Eliteuniversität absolviert haben. So steht es zumindest auf der Homepage der Regierung. Zeitungen haben an der Universität recherchiert und festgestellt: Santanchè schmückt sich mit falschen Federn. Oppositionspolitiker fordern deshalb: Die Staatssekretärin solle dem Beispiel des deutschen Verteidigungsministers folgen - und abtreten." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 23. März 2011 *'Deutschlandfunk: 'Hochschulquartett: Doktor und Professor gar - Titel als Turbo für die Karriere? Programmvorschau zum 25.03.2011, Gesprächsleitung Michael Kröher (manager magazin) und Christian Floto (Deutschlandfunk): "Doch das hohe "Sozialprestige" eines Doktortitels hat in den vergangenen Jahren zu einigen Fehlentwicklungen geführt. Illegale "Promotionsberater" und "Titelhändler" brachten die Doktorwürde in Verruf und beschädigten den Ruf der Wissenschaft. Und Plagiate in Dissertationen tun ein Übriges" *'Le Figaro': La lutte contre le plagiat s'organise à l'université (Marie-Estelle Pech) Ein Artikel über das Plagieren in Frankreich in Anbetracht der Guttenberg-Affäre *'Libro-News-it:' Giallo Santaché "Master? Negli archivi Bocconi no traccia" Berlusconis Staatssekretärin Santaché hat anscheinend doch keinen Master; Vergleich mit zu Guttenberg wird gezogen *'sueddeutsche.de:' "Wir müssen die Abschreckung verstärken" (Tanjev Schultz) "Nicht nur Doktoranden müssen schärfere Strafen fürchten, auch Professoren sollen strenger kontrolliert werden: Der Präsident des Hochschulverbandes fordert ein Umdenken in der Wissenschaft." (...) "Es ist nötig, dass wir auch selbstkritisch fragen, wo wir vielleicht zu naiv waren." (...) "Deshalb sollten alle Doktoranden eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen, dass sie die Arbeit selbst geschrieben und alle Quellen genannt haben. Bisher ist das an vielen Universitäten noch nicht der Fall. Außerdem sollten Dissertationen nicht nur auf Papier, sondern auch als Datei eingereicht werden, mit deren Hilfe man den Text standardmäßig oder stichprobenartig auf Plagiate überprüfen kann. An meiner Universität hier in Köln werden wir das in Jura künftig so machen." (...) "Wir diskutieren im Hochschulverband außerdem darüber, ob man jede Dissertation im Internet zugänglich machen sollte - wenigstens in der Zeit zwischen Einreichung und Publikation in einem Verlag. Dann stünden die Texte jedem zur Prüfung offen." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Kapitel als Kopie (Tanjev Schultz) "Während die Universität Bayreuth noch immer mit dem Fall Guttenberg beschäftigt ist und einen Abschlussbericht dazu vorbereitet, gibt es nun einen schweren Plagiatsvorwurf an der Universität Konstanz." (...) "Die zuständige Promotionskommission habe sich des Falls angenommen, hieß es. Es werde zügig gehandelt. Geprüft werde auch, ob der Doktorgrad aberkannt werden müsse. Außerdem könnte der Fall strafrechtliche Konsequenzen haben, weil Doktoranden an der Universität Konstanz eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 22. März 2011 *'FAZ.NET': Streit unter fremden Federn (Regina Mönch) "Die Causa Guttenberg hat das Geschäft der Ghostwriter nicht geschädigt, sondern beflügelt. Der graue Markt der Fremdautoren ist umkämpft wie nie und zum Schauplatz skurriler Auseinandersetzungen geworden." *'Mitteldeutsche Zeitung:' Ghostwriter: «Wir sind die Guten» (Jutta Schütz) *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Früherer Erlanger Professor klagt (Anm.: "klagt" nicht im jur. Sinne gemeint) "24 Jahre lang war Jürgen Gebhardt Professor am Institut für Politische Wissenschaft der Uni Erlangen, bevor er 2002 in den Ruhestand ging. Teile seiner Schriften sind in der Doktorarbeit des zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aufgetaucht." Prof. Gebhardt: "...Somit kam es – wie auch immer dies vor sich ging – zu einer gewaltigen Materialsammlung, die mit und oft ohne bibliographischen Nachweis verarbeitet wurde. Der Eindruck einer Zitatesammlung konnte nur durch den Verzicht auf Nachweise, also durch Plagiate, vermieden werden. Noch schwerer wiegt, dass Guttenberg an seiner systematisch-konzeptionellen Fragestellung scheiterte und sich hierfür bei anderen Autoren bedienen musste. Nur so erklärt es sich, dass auch die von mir vorgelegten, systematisch ausgewiesenen Texte sorgfältig verfremdet, teilweise redundant plagiiert wurden. Ich habe mit anderen Wissenschaftlern somit unwissentlich dazu beigetragen, dass Guttenberg sich den Anschein theoretischer Originalität geben konnte." *'rbb online:' Werbung für Plagiate? (Ankündigung einer Sendung im rbb am 22.03.1961, 19.30 Uhr) "Seit der Diskussion um die Doktorarbeit von Theodor zu Guttenberg ist das Ghostwriting wieder ins öffentliche Bewusstsein gerückt. Am Berliner Landgericht steht am Dienstag ein ungewöhnlicher Fall zur Verhandlung an. Ghostwriter streiten darüber, ob man für etwas werben darf, was eigentlich rechtswidrig ist: Das Schreiben von fremden Arbeiten." *'SWP:' Doktoraffäre an Uni Würzburg (Ralph Bauer) "Nach der Universität Bayreuth und den Vorkommnissen um die Dissertation des zurückgetretenen Bundesverteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat nun auch die Uni Würzburg eine Doktoraffäre." ____________________________________________________________________________________ 15. März 2011 *'academics.de:' „Ist das von Ihnen oder steht da bloß Ihr Name drauf?“ (Boris Schmidt) "Es ist schon so eine Sache mit der Autorenschaft. Ab wann ist ein Plagiat ein Plagiat? Und ab wann ist ein Autor ein Autor, eine Autorin eine Autorin? Veröffentlichungen spielen in allen wissenschaftlichen Disziplinen eine Hauptrolle: Vom Posterabstract im Tagungsband über den wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriftenartikel und das Buchkapitel bis hin zur voluminösen Monografie – sie sind in jeder Disziplin das, worauf geschaut wird. Und als Faustregel gilt: Je öfter der eigene Name, am besten an erster Stelle (oder immerhin an zweiter oder aber letzter Stelle) draufsteht, desto besser." Ein Beitrag, der sich mit Problemen der Mehrfachautorenschaft befasst. *'Gießener Anzeiger': Gefälschte Doktorarbeiten - illegale Versuche - Gießener Universität ermittelt - Mahnung an Ärzte: Satzung zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis einhalten *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Ein Masterplan soll Sicherheit geben "Seit Guttenberg wird das Thema "Plagiat" wieder heiß diskutiert. Jetzt wollen Schulen gegen Schummeleien mit Inhalten aus dem Internet vorgehen.(...) „Man muss in der achten Klasse anfangen, die Schüler an das wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten und Urheberrechtsfragen heranzuführen“, empfiehlt der ehemalige Schulleiter des Lankwitzer Beethoven-Gymnasiums" (...) " zudem soll über den Umgang mit Wikipedia aufgeklärt werden. Die Idee kam unabhängig vom Guttenberg-Skandal: Man kämpfe schon seit Jahren gegen aus dem Internet kopierte Inhalte." *'Wiesbadener Kurier': Noch nie wurde ein Doktor-Titel aberkannt - PLAGIAT (Daniel Duben) "Hochschulen der Region haben keine Erfahrungen mit abgekupferten Promotionen / Nur wenige setzen auf Suchmaschinen. Viele Bundesbürger stehen dem wissenschaftlichen Betrieb seit der Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit Skepsis gegenüber." Februar 2011 24. Februar 2011 * aerzteblatt.de: Hochschulrektorenkonferenz verurteilt wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten * Bildungs SPIEGEL: HRK: Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft ein schwerwiegendes Vergehen 21. Februar 2011 * Bleistifterin: Die Causa Guttenberg. Einige allgemeine Sätze über akademische Ethik. 17. Februar 2011 * n-tv.de: Professor Riebl zu Plagiaten: "Wissenschaftlich unredlich" (Video/Interview) Januar 2011 14. Januar 2011 * FOCUS ONLINE: Fälschungsvorwürfe gegen renommierte Institutsdirektorin (Manipulierte Abbildungen) In mehreren Publikationen der Arbeitsgruppe der Immunologin Silvia Bulfone-Paus wurden Manipulationen nachgewiesen. Die Institutsdirektorin zog ein Dutzend Arbeiten zurück. Ausgewählte ältere Artikel (chronologisch ab 2000) *'Deutsches Ärzteblatt Archiv' 03.10.2008: [http://www.aerzteblatt.de/v4/archiv/artikel.asp?src=&id=61723&p= Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft: Kurze Schockstarre] (Siegmund-Schultze, Nicola), Dtsch Arztebl 2008; 105(40): A-2063 / B-1771 / C-1731 *'ScienceBlogs' 11.08.2008: Wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten: Versagen der akademischen Selbstkontrolle? *'Zeit: '''12.07.2007' Plagiate: Rächer der Kopierten (Wolfgang Luef) "In den Zeiten von Internet und Google wird in der Wissenschaft viel kopiert und plagiiert. Stefan Weber hat auf seinem Feldzug gegen die Abschreiberei schon manche akademische Karriere jäh beendet." *'''Süddeutsche: 12.11.2007 Wissenschaftliche Plagiate: Verblüffend ähnlich: (Hermann Horstkotte) "Ein peinliches Plagiat beschäftigt die Universität Wuppertal. Ein Student entdeckte es im Internet, doch die Hochschule zögert, etwas zu unternehmen." *'Spiegel': 02.11.2005 Abgeschrieben und erwischt: Der Plagiator (Kerstin Humberg) "Was tut ein Forscher, der entdeckt, dass eine fremde Arbeit Wort für Wort aus der eigenen Dissertation abgeschrieben ist? Der Salzburger Wissenschaftler Stefan Weber lässt nicht locker, bis ein Doktor nicht länger Doktor ist - ein Plagiats-Drama in drei Akten." *'TELEPOLIS' 09.06.2005: [http://www.heise.de/tp/r4/artikel/20/20276/1.html Schlampen, Manipulieren, Fälschen - Über die mangelnde Ehrlichkeit der Forscher] (Andrea Naica-Loebell) "Wissenschaftler sind auch nur Menschen, und wenn sie forschen, machen sie wie alle anderen Fehler. Schlampereien passieren immer wieder, aber manche unterschreiben mit ihrem Namen auch Fachartikel, deren Inhalt sie nicht wirklich kennen, andere verändern ihren Forschungsansatz, weil Geldgeber das möchten, oder ignorieren Daten, weil sie nicht in das erwünschte Ergebnis passen. Die Spitzenreiter fälschen sogar die Resultate." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE' 06.06.2005: [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-40630213.html Geheime Gesandte] (Udo Ludwig) "Hochrangige Gesundheitswissenschaftler aus Deutschland ließen sich jahrelang Studien von der Tabakindustrie bezahlen. Firmeninterne Dokumente zeigen, wie die Zigarettenkonzerne die Forscher instrumentalisierten, um die Gefahren des Rauchens herunterzuspielen." *'Lehrer-online' 28.08.2002: Schutz vor digitaler Mogelei (Sebastian Schuhbeck) "Wer kennt das nicht? Da halten Schülerinnen und Schüler brilliante Referate, und man kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass die vorgestellte Leistung nie und nimmer "auf deren Mist gewachsen" sein kann. Das ist doch irgendwo im Internet geklaut. Aber wo?" *'Uni-protokolle.de' 24.01.2000: Universität Karlsruhe will mit Ombudsmann wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten zu Leibe rücken (idw) Universität Fridericiana Karlsruhe (T.H.)